


The Body of Christ

by mikeygang



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen, Pegging, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang
Summary: Y/N loves Jesus, a bit too much. One day, their fantasies are fulfilled.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Body of Christ

(Y/N POV)  
I open up my brand new bible eagerly and get out my dildo. I love collecting bibles and masturbating to the thought of Jesus dominating me and forcing me into submission. It's always been one of my fantasies since I was a young child. My mom recently disowned me and attempted to put me down, I just bit her and ran away. No one can break the bond that me and Jesus have together.

I'm gonna finish writing this later faggots


End file.
